


Baby Doll

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Fetish, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Object Sexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a plaything, that's all she was. She was also a secret. But would she remain one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, and to some, may be considered fucked up. You can read the tags to get a vague idea what kinds of things are in this ficlet.

His daughter was sleeping soundly, dreaming of pleasant things; of rabbits and sunny days, of ice-cream and the sea-side, of laughter and friendship. Her angelic face told him that. Her eyelids, now shielding gorgeous crystal blue irises, flickered gently as she dreamed, and her mouth was turned ever so slightly upwards into a tiny smile reflecting nothing but blissful tranquillity. She grunted softly and turned her head slightly so that she was facing her father, who was looking longingly down at her. Checking his watch, he saw that it was the early hours of Monday morning and that his wife and son were asleep. No one would notice a thing. When he had finished what he had come here to do he would disappear into the darkness of his own room, step into bed, cuddle up to his snoozing wife until the dawn chorus lulled him back into wakefulness the next morning.

He pulled back his daughter's bed sheets and almost instantly felt himself getting aroused. He panted softly as he viewed Christina's beautiful tiny body. It was gorgeously toned, firm to the touch and he longed to feel the skin on her smooth, hairless legs. As he touched them, he groaned softly, and feared he'd wake his daughter, but her eyes were still flickering madly; she wouldn't be waking soon and he hoped that he could get full arousal tonight without actually waking her. Besides, if she were to ever find out about this she'd never be able to see her daddy in the same way. His son would also blank him and his wife would leave him. In his eyes there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He was different, that was all. But it wasn't normal to everyone else.

Christina was wearing a little short dress with vivid red hearts sewn on to the cheap, thin fabric. He lifted the dress up with his fingers carefully and felt her gorgeous thighs. He traced his fingers further up and circled them around her stomach. The feel of her artificial skin was almost too much for him and he bit down on his lips trying to restrain the fully orgasmic groan that was trying to surface. He'd wake his daughter and she'd find out about Daddy's little secret and run and tell her mummy. He couldn't face that.

His daughter had got her left arm curled around Christina and now he wanted to hold her, to bring her close to the window so that the moonlight could glisten onto her bristly, false, golden hair and illuminate her glossy ocean blue eyes. He had to risk moving his daughter's arm in order to take the doll she always cuddled up with. Usually, she had shifted position in her sleep which meant that Christina was lying on the edge of the bed, or had fallen onto the floor, but tonight she had hardly moved. He had to do it. He was feeling such a powerful arousal tonight. Losing that horny feeling without fully appreciating Christina didn't bear thinking about. His heart was racing and the bulge in his moist boxer shorts was hot and throbbing. He gently moved her arm and placed it onto her stomach and then picked Christina up and strolled to the slightly open window. The air was cool and the moonlight was bright, but the coolness did nothing to calm the heat from tonight's sexual experience.

Now he could gaze into the doll's forever happy expression. Her small lips were rosy red and bordering a set of pearly white teeth. Her heart shaped face, her tiny nose and her large cartoonish ocean blue eyes looked in perfect harmony with each other. Her golden hair seemed platinum white in the moonlight and he thought it suited her better. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, carressed her hair, undid the top buttons of her dress so that he could feel the smooth, ample breasts beneath and then took it off completely. He rubbed the dress with his fingers before letting it fall to the floor and then brought Christina up to his face which was burning bright red. He let his tongue trace her fine, plastic body, starting with her crotch, pink, hairless and unsexual to everyone except him, and then moved it upwards, past her flat stomach to her perfectly formed breasts. He suckled each one like a baby would suckle at a milk bottle and then brought her face to his lips and kissed her.

He groaned heavily then, his stomach heaving as he gasped orgasmically. Biting his lip only accentuated the excitement, as if pain was just as much a turn on than Christina was. It made him cry out, gasp even more. He was trembling now and he dropped the moist Christina onto the floor which was wooden. Her body cracked against the shiny floorboards and his daughter shot out of bed, alarmed not by the sound of her beloved Christina falling to the floor but by her daddy standing by the window, panting, with a huge bulge in his boxer shorts, illuminated by the moonlight he knew would peak his sexual excitement but ended up being his downfall. Daddy's little secret had finally came to an end, as did family life as he knew it.

The End


End file.
